jollys_fantasy_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jolly the Bee/@comment-44820993-20200108070611
The jolly timeline is easy to solve it is very easy warning spoilers its starts in 1985 Eric Liam Smith gets a job at the local Freddy Fazbears Pizza place William Afton greets him and shows him around then William tells him not to go into the back room erics curiosity gets out of control and he sneaks into the Backroom but William is in their so William tells him to not tell anyone about the Backroom William takes revenge by killing his daughter along with 4 kids with the Golden Freddy suit causing Freddy Fazbears to be closed before the closing of Freddy Fazbears Pizza classic jolly passes out burgers and sees a girl in the Backroom and hugs her William then kills the girl and the girl possess Jolly Erics wife Tony Liam smith divorces eric due to their daughter being killed one-day eric makes a power outage in the entire state of Utah he did not get charged for some reason Eric then finds a newspaper about the 5 missing kids then possess Freddy Bonnie Chica Foxy George the cat Eric gets a job at the Cargo boat eric survives nights with the robots then the girls spirit leaves Jolly and then Eric gets chased by a reporter from Live Tv so he hides in the Jolly Suit but then the Endo mechninisms activate stabbing his body with endo pieces plunging an endo into his head and making a hole showing the endo head in Erics corspe The Jolly suit works differently than Springlock Suits Thats why Erics corspe looks different than Springtraps Corspe back to the Timeline So Erics wife wanted revenge on Jolly Ent and Faz ent at that time Jolly ent was trying to cut ties with Fazbear ent Tony Liam Smith throws all the work Jolly ent did but a Employee sees her about to touch the Antonette so he tries to stop her but its to late Tony touches the antonette and gets eletricuted to death Then Kevin Johnson Decides to make Jollys Fantasy World To beat Circus Babys Pizza World With friendlier versions of the animatronics Jolly and George and some new crew members like Tweetie and Maxie The Animatronics then try to attack the guard but on the 6th or 7th night a man goes in the Jolly Resturant and dismantles the Animatronics Jolly and George are completly Destroyed while Tweetie Maxie and Antonete are in bad condition so the Jolly Resturant closes and Tweetie Maxie and Antonette get sent to the Jolly Factory Then Some Employees Test the Animatronics and when they activate Antonette it wakes up the soul of Tony Antonette then stuffs a employee in the Spring Bonnie suit making him get Springlocked While a Electric explosion happens Destroying the Jolly Factory Phone guy and a investigator go to Jolly Factory To get proof that the Rumors are true And collect Artifacts They go Underground And jolly and George follow them And then they find Springtrap And Zoey Reunites The Eric Family (This is for people who dont know the timeline of jolly btw fix the springtrap article springtrap is not afton in this universe if a admin is reading or the person who made the springtrap article here)